character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America (Canon, Marvel Comics)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Captain America is a superhero from Marvel comics who fought against the Red Skull during WWII as part of a secret super-soldier experiment - he was revived in the modern age by the Avengers and became their leader as a champion of the ideals of truth, justice and the American dream. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Comics, Captain America Comics #1 Gender: Male Age: 30s (he was frozen for decades and like with most comic characters his age gets perpetually retconned, otherwise he'd be 94 by now) Classification: Human enhanced by a chemical serum Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina (super soldier serum makes it so he does not feel fatigue, but he still can't operate indefinitely with no rest), endurance, master of multiple martial arts (he mainly utilizes American Boxing, Judo, Aikido, Jujutsu. However, he has utilized other martial arts including hand techniques in Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin kicking methods and Wushu with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth.), has an indestructible shield, incredibly skilled and accurate with his shield, master acrobat. Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (Made a man sized hole on a wall with a single strike, tackled though a tree with little difficulty, and cracked a wall with a slam.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to the Black Panther. Caught a torpedo with his hands) Lifting Strength: According to Marvel, he can lift 1000 lbs making him at least Superhuman, but he has shown feats that put him at Class 5 (such as picking up a tree, a telephone pole, etc). Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ Durability: Likely Wall level+ most of the time (has survived falls from buildings, being shot, and several other injuries). His shield can take at least Solar System level attacks with little cosmetic damage. Stamina: Above peak human, can continuously exert himself without feeling fatigue, although he will need to rest eventually. Range: Melee range, at least hundreds of meters with his shield throw Standard Equipment: His shield, which is made from an alloy of steel and Wakandan vibranium and an unknown third component. It is stronger than adamantium and requires cosmic-level forces to damage it. It also can nullify kinetic energy meaning that he can use it to block huge impacts like Herald-level punches and not be liquefied by the momentum. Intelligence: Mastery of multiple martial arts and HtH combat styles, excellent battle tactician and strategist, capable of leading teams of superbeings effectively in battle, decades of experience fighting almost every conceivable type of enemy. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shield Throw: He can throw his shield as a weapon, he is very accurate with it and can tag multiple enemies with a single throw, as well as hit specific points on an enemy, he can throw the shield with great power and often it is angled like a boomerang so it will return to him after he throws it. Note 1: There have been several characters named Captain America in Marvel Comics, including the current one, but this profile only covers Steve Rogers, the original and most widely - known version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Feats: Strength: * Breaks himself out of a large block of ice * Holds up part of fallen building with the help of his energy shield * Closes the doors of a missile silo by manually turning the gear * Stops an elevator with his shield * Destroyed an ice giant with a shield throw * Changed the course of a fighter jet * Forces a jet to change direction by messing with the wingflap * Holds up a lot of concrete then makes a man sized hole in it with a single strike * Knocks over a big statue while restrained * Benches 1100 pounds * Pulls down a mini helicopter * Breaking a bunch of bolts or steel wires while restrained Durability: ''' * Smashed through multiple walls, beaten, and had a building dropped on him After the fight the Doctor said he didn't have any broken bones * Fine after getting his from a giant sonic attack from Klaw * Gets kicked hard enough to fly and dent a storage crate then keeps fighting * Only slightly phased after getting concrete broken on his back * Survives a big fall while drugged '''Speed: * Dodges a bullet at point blank * Dodges a bullet after it was fired * Blocks bullets after they were fired * More blocking bullets after they were fired * Blocks a ridiculous amount of gunfire from multiple angles while falling * Blocks multiple bullets fired at his head and feet * Can intercept Hawkeye's arrows (#26), where he described them as being as fast as a bullet Skill: * Extremely proficient with his shield and can even make up for even microscopic imprefections * No one uses his shield against him * Forces a man to go exactly where he wants him to go with one throw * "It'll come if it whistle for it." * While hanging onto a jet pack he takes out god knows how many goons and then predicts where it will end up and blocks incoming bullets as he catches it * Intercepts a laser, hits Batroc, and destroys an incoming robo spider as he catches it * Blocks bullets mid air and takes out a member of a MODOC Squad * Intercepts a bullet in mid air while taking out two enemies and catching it * Disarms someone and blocks a knife as he catches his shield Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 9